Vampire Antics
by Straight to Boston
Summary: MOVED TO MY PERSONAL FFnet account, Straightontillmorning. all chapters will be posted there.
1. Prologue

Draco Malfoy; Slytherin Prince and Malfoy heir, what wasn't there to like about his life?

Well, discarding the fact he is a vampire and has to find his mate in a matter of a month or he and his mate dies, his life was pretty satisfactory Draco spent most of his time during the summer before sixth year just wondering who on earth his mate was. It had to be someone from Hogwarts, because he could smell an utterly delicious scent passing under his nose whenever he was around the Gryffindors. Wait a minute... Gryffindor? To think that the gods would choose someone in the same house! he thought to himself one night, while taking his nightly bubble bath.  
He sifted through his mind, remembering names, faces and smells. His mind stopped at Ron Weasley and he wrinkled his nose. No, that can't be it, he smells too sour.  
He went through the list again, stopping at another Weasley, well, actually two. Fred and George? They do smell absolutely gorgeous, but not a smell that would particularly appeal to me in a time of need for blood. Draco smirked.  
Then, his mind rested on Harry Potter, his best friend since first year. The memory of his scent played along Draco's senses; the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. He remembered all the times when he got too close to Harry, where his scent nearly overpowered his mind.  
Great, I'll be stuck with my best friend for eternity. He chuckled to himself.  
XxXxXxXx

September 1st- Draco's POV The second I step onto platform nine and three quarters, I'm swamped by millions of scents. My eyes shift warily, searching for Harry amidst the hustle and bustle of the crowd. I smile softly as I find him talking to Hermione. I stroll up to them, and Hermione, spotting me first, waves.  
Harry looks back at me and smiles. "Hey Draco, how was your summer?" he asks as he wraps an arm around my waist in a friendly hug.  
Hermione smiles and looks at me. "Draco, can I talk to you in private"  
"Of course," I say, and Hermione winks at Harry slyly.  
That's ... odd, I think to myself as I get pulled onto the train by Hermione, Harry trailing not so far behind.  
"Here's an empty compartment." Hermione sighs as she leads me into it, shutting and locking the door. There's silence for a moment.  
"Harry's my mate! And not a friend mate, a vampire mate!" I blurt out, unable to hold my secret any longer.  
"I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that Harry is in bloody near love with you, not that you don▓t know that, and I know that he▓s not just a friend, because you▓ve both already stepped over that line. I could sense it since third year when you told me.." Hermione has a look of pride plastered on her face.  
"Well, that didn't catch me off guard one bit!" I laugh sarcastically.  
There's a knock at the compartment door, and Harry is there, looking at me with those innocent, puppy dog eyes. Hermione laughs and unlocks the door. She whispers something to Harry and then says, "Well, I'll leave you two alone then." She walks out, probably going to search for Ron. Harry closes the blinds on the compartment door window and kisses my lips softly. I'm completely frozen.

"Merlin, I've missed you," he says, bringing me into a hug.  
I stand there speechless, until I get my thoughts together.

"Harry, I think we should sit down." I say, sitting and pulling him into my lap. Our relationship has always been more intimate than your average friendship. There's the tickles and giant hugs and hands around each other's waist and occasional kisses, which I am glad for, because it makes what I was about to say a hell of a lot easier. I feel bad though- I haven't told Harry my secret, due to my cowardly thoughts of being rejected. "Harry... I'm a vampire, and you're my mate, darling," I finally say, looking into his emerald eyes.  
He's silent for a while, just sitting on my lap and staring at me, then he stutters out, ⌠I... I don't understand..." "I've put it quite clearly, yes?" I nuzzle his neck, and he giggles. "What's so funny, eh"  
"Your breath, it tickles." He smiles, before sighing. "But why me?" he asks quietly, looking at me as I twirl some of his hair around my finger.  
"I, personally, would definitely choose you, over anyone in the Wizarding world, to be my mate if I had a choice. But, I don't, and I am especially glad it's you my vampire side chose. Maybe you're just the right one for my body, mind, and soul." I trace intricate lines on his neck, and it causes him to shiver.  
"But what about our friends? What if they don't accept us?" he whispers, looking into my gray eyes "To hell with them if they don't accept us," I tell him determinedly.  
"To hell with them, then," Harry says back. "But there's a catch," I say, resting my head on Harry's, chin pillowed by his unruly hair. "I have to feed off of you"  
"That's entirely fine with me," he replies calmly.  
One of my eyebrows raises in a questioning look, "You don't have any questions, concerns, comments, anything"  
"Nope," he says,"in fact, before bed tonight, you can mark me"  
"Really? Harry, I love you. Tonight will be romant-Wait a minute! How would we be able to sleep together? We're in different houses"  
"Hermione's got her ways." Harry looks up at me and smiles softly.  
My eyebrow goes up again. "Ooh, she's going to get it"  
Harry giggles softly. "I love it when your eyebrows do that"  
"Do what?" I make my eyebrows do a wave. Harry giggles even more.  
I kiss his lips and the train starts to move.  
"Off to Hogwarts we go then," Harry murmurs tiredly as he drifts to sleep.  
Hermione knocks at the door lightly, almost afraid to disturb Harry's peaceful slumber. I motion for her to come in, and I see her lips move, muttering, "Alohamora." She and Ron tiptoe into the compartment silently, jumping slightly when Harry stirs. Ron closes the door again. They stay silent for a few moments, before Ron opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again, almost as if he is rethinking his words. He finally begins to speak.  
⌠Draco, I just want to say that I give you my blessing, if that means anything to you. I know that I▓ve been pretty rude to you, and refused to see you two as more than friends, let alone mates. Hermione's set me straight, and I'm really sorry for my actions,■ Ron said quietly.  
⌠You have no idea how long I▓ve been waiting for you to say that. Ron, I▓m sorry too.■ I smile warmly.  
Harry▓s eyes flutter open, looking up at me. I brush a strand of hair from his face. ⌠I have a question now... Will it hurt when you bite me? And will it make a mark, because its going to look very akward if I have two puncture marks in my neck,■ Harry asks.  
⌠It will hurt the first time, love, but after two or three bites, you▒ll only feel pleasure. It'll leave a mark, but it only ends up being a white scar.■ I smile at him reassuringly.  
A lady with a cart of treats and snacks knocks at the door and opens it. ⌠Want anything from the trolley, dears?■ Harry hands me some galleons and motions toward the cart. ⌠Two of everything on the cart,■ Harry says as I give the lady the money. She gathers up the food and sets it onto the seat next to me.  
⌠▓Ave a nice ride.■ She waves as she walks away, pulling the door closed. Harry jumps up and smiles like a little muggle child with their first bicycle ⌠Food!■ Harry exclaims, throwing packages at me , Hermione, and Ron After another few hours of chatting merrily over Chocolate Frogs and Bertie▓s Beans, we arrive at Hogwarts station. We walk into the crowd of schoolmates and soon get off the train, bumping once or twice into first and second years. Hagrid is grinning and waving manically to us ⌠▓Ello ▒Arry! How was yer summer?■ Hagrid asks.  
⌠It was better than any other summer I▓ve had!■ Harry giggles.  
⌠That▓s good.■ Hagrid nods then turns to the crowd and yells, ■Firs▓ years o▓er here!■ We all wave to him as we walk toward the carriages.  
"What are they?" Harry stares at an empty space in between the carriages. I raise my eyebrow and try to see what he's looking at.  
"There's nothing there, Harry. The carts pull themselves," Hermione tells him softly, looking rather concerned.  
"They are Thestrals. Only the people that have seen death can see them. It's like they're giving a gift to us," A blond haired girl, who I know as Luna, said.  
"Luna Lovegood, correct? I'm Draco, and this is Harry, Ron and Hermione," I intoduce us to Luna as we climb into the carriage.  
"It's lovely to meet you all." 


	2. A waking

Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story. accept one i will bring in later on.

* * *

As the fake sunlight of the room hits my eyes, I stretch my arms out on the bed, planning on going back to sleep; until one of my hands hits something. I look over to find a sleeping blond boy. The boy's eyes flutter open to reveal stormy gray orbs that take my breath away.

"Good morning, love." The boy drapes his arm over my shoulder, and my eyes widen as I realize who it is, and the fact that he's in my bed.

"DRACO?! What are you doing in my dorm?" I jump off the bed,  
subconsciously bringing my maroon quilt with me. Draco sits up and looks at me.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asks softly, eyes conflicted.

"Remember what, exactly?" I ask irritably, looking at him with confusion.

Images of yesterday were brought to the forefront of my mind suddenly as he opens his mouth and the sunlight hits one of his fangs.

"So then you do remember," I hear a soft, quiet voice in my head. I shake my head in disbelief, frowning at the strange sensation.

"Get out of my head, Draco," I mutter out loud.

"I can't help it. It's one of the ways that I can communicate with you." Draco scoots out of my bed and hugs me. He sighs in delight, inhaling deeply just to capture my scent.

"I have a very important question to ask you, love. I'd have asked you last night, but my father says vampires send sedatives into their mates blood when they first get bitten; So will--" Draco was cut off by me.

"YOU BIT ME?!"

"With your consent, of course- I'd never force you into something so important! Now, before I begin to starve, I wanted to know, again, if you'd allow me to feed off of you. I've read in books about vampires, and they say that a vampire's mate supplies enough blood for a vampire to survive off of," he finished. I gape up at him, before looking back at all the times that Draco and I have spent together, and I realize; I'd do anything for him. My scowl turns into a warm smile.

I take his hand, kiss his fingertips, and say, "Anything for you love.  
Anything."

Draco's eyes widen, a smile replacing the grim frown he'd worn before as I made my decision."Really? You'd do that?"

I entwine our hands and nod. I turn my head, revealing the pale flesh of my neck for Draco. I'm not absolutely sure how I feel and am going to feel, but I close my eyes and decide to take that leap forward. He takes a step towards me, and brings his lips to my neck. He sinks his teeth into my flesh; gulping one, two, three mouthfuls of my blood. Pleasure, but mostly pain rushes throughout my body- it feels like someone's injected acid into my veins. I swallow hard, gathering all my strength that isn't being drained.

"That should be enough, right love?" I say quietly, feeling woozy. He unlatches his teeth from my neck and licks the wound they made, causing me to shiver.

I regain my composure and straighten myself, before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips. Our lips part, the both of us smiling widely.

"I have another question, when are we going to tell everyone? I mean,  
your parents probably don't know, and I doubt that Sirius and Remus would know," I ask curiously.

"About that, we're supposed to go down to Dumbledore's office, so go wash up," Draco says , turning me toward the bathroom and patting my butt. I roll my eyes.

"I saw that." Draco smirked. I smile as I slip into the bathroom for a very cold shower.


	3. Living Spaces

I am really sorry that its taking me so long to write the chapters! Don't eat me please! :)

Thank you again, Cherry-Starburst for beta-ing. :)

* * *

As Harry and I walk into Dumbledore's office, we hear loud voices. I hear my mother say something that sounds like, "you filthy dog." Harry glances up at me, expression one of fear. My hand tightens around his, and we walk through the doors.

We see my mother, my father, Sirius Black, and Professor Remus Lupin sitting around Dumbledore's desk. Of what I know, Black adopted Harry. Harry told me of that retched family he's lived with. Hearing about the Dursleys filled me with sadness and anger that they dared hurt Harry like that, but I'm glad that he got to spend this passing summer with his godfather and Lupin.

My mind snaps back to the present due to Harry tugging me down into a chair beside him. I look around, and I see that everyone is staring at us with varying expressions. Dumbledore is his normal self, that twinkle still present in his periwinkle blue eyes; My mother's stare is lethal; my father's eyes look cloudy; I find myself afraid to look into Sirius's eyes, I don't want to see his expression, but I glance at him. He is fuming mad, and his eyes are dark in rage. Remus clears his throat softly, and begins to speak.

"So, ehm, Draco, from our former conversation, Sirius and I have learned that you are a vampire... and Harry is your... your mate." Remus desperately fails at coming across as anything other than horrified.

Sirius squints his eyes, as if scrutinizing Harry. I realize he's staring at the bite mark on the right side of Harry's neck, "Is that.. is that a _bite_ _mark_? Harry, you let him _bite_ you?" Sirius's eyes are wide with disbelief.

Harry brings his knees close to his body and rests his forehead on them. "Yes," he mutters, but only I can hear it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, I don't have the hearing of _a bat." _Sirius cups his ear with his hand, pretending to strain to hear Harry's answer.

"Sirius, be gentle. He only found out yesterday." Remus pulls his friend's hand away from his ear and holds it. I find this action quite odd for two friends.

I grab Harry's hand from his leg and massage it, knowing it would calm him.

Harry sighs deeply and says, "Siri, you should know best of all how it feels. It was just much a shock to me than it was to you, when Remus told you that you were his mate!"

Sirius's hands fist his hair. "Remus is a werewolf, not a bloodsucking leech!"

"Vampires are not leeches. They are very proper and courteous. _Do not_ confuse the good Vampires with the horrid ones," my father yells, standing up, finally saying something. It figures that the one thing he takes offense at is the slight on his kind in this conversation.

My mother glares at Black accusingly for a moment, before turning to my father, giving him a warning look. Lucius grudgingly sits down again.

"Please, if the parents would leave my office for a few moment, I need to speak to the boys alone," Dumbledore finally speaks, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I subconsciously roll my eyes at the old man in front of us.

As soon as we hear the doors close, Dumbledore starts speaking, "it has come to my attention, through Miss Granger, that you will need new accommodation, together, correct? I have arranged for you to be able to miss the next two or three days of classes, to get used to the room, and living together." Dumbledore says.

I tap my fingers on the arm of my chair during this conversation, feeling a little bit impatient being held back in this old man's office for no other reason then to talk about living spaces. Instead of listening to Harry and Dumbledore's cheery chitchat, I zone in and out of the conversation, concentrating on Harry's scent. I nod here and there to questions that apply to me.

Xxx

"Draco? Wake up, love." I'm being shaken. Opening my eyes, I see Harry at my side, calling my name quietly. I look around to find that we're still in Dumbledore's office.

I stand up quickly and straighten myself up. "Must've dozed off," I mutter, reaching for Harry's hand to hold for the walk to our new room.

This is going to be a long year.

* * *

Reviews would be totally ace. :) pwease?


End file.
